heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjas of the Northern Wind
One of the foul kyrie passes overhead. The thin membrane of its scarlet wing catches briefly against the sun, giving it a fiery glow to those watching from the ground. Until now, no enemy of Utgar has ever made it to the foothills of the Kyrien Mountains. For there dwell the evil Archkyrie’s greatest weapon: the cruel warriors known only as Minions. The Minions keep a diligent watch against invaders; but they have failed to spot the three ninjas, cloaked in darkness, creeping up the mountainside. The masked assassins have come to Kyrien at the command of their lord, Einar. They stalk one marked for death: A Minion that has made the fatal error of wounding Empress Kiova. Though it managed to retreat from the fury of Kiova’s Imperium protectors, it will not escape the Ninjas of the Northern Wind, bearing the wrath of Einar. Stats * Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 3 *Points: 110 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Disappearing Ninja': If a Ninja of the Northern Wind is attacked with a normal attack and at least 1 skull is rolled, roll the 20-sided die to disappear. If you roll 1-11, roll defense dice normally. If you roll a 12 or higher, that Ninja of the Northern Wind takes no damage and instead may move up to 4 spaces. Ninjas of the Northern Wind can disappear only if they end their disappearing move not adjacent to any enemy figures. *'Ghost Walk': Ninjas of the Northern Wind can move through all figures. *'Disengage': Ninjas of the Northern Wind are never attacked when leaving an engagement. Synergy *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, the Ninjas of the Northern Wind are compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game A ninja was a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan who specialized in unorthodox warfare. The functions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, and open combat in certain situations.Ratti, 1991, p. 325 Their covert methods of waging war contrasted the ninja with the samurai, who observed strict rules about blind loyalty and combat. Turnbull, 2003, p. 5 & 6 The ninja were a specially trained group of spies and mercenaries, appeared in the Sengoku or "Warring States" Period, in the 15th century, Turnbull, 2003, p. 5 but antecedents may have existed in the 14th century, Crowdy, 2006, p. 50" and possibly even in the 12th century Heian (or early Kamakura era).Frederic, p. 715Moriyama, p. 103 Maximum Movement When using Disappearing Ninja, can the Ninja’s movement be enhanced by anything like roads, or auras to increase the amount of spaces it can move? No. That is a static move value. The Ninja that disappeared may move up to 4 spaces to disappear, but cannot move any further. (Hasbro FAQ) Moving “0” Spaces Does a Ninja using Disappearing Ninja have to move in order to disappear? It depends on the situation. In order to disappear, the Ninja must end its disappearing move not adjacent to any enemy figures, but remember, the move for Disappearing Ninja is up to the amount listed, so the Ninja could choose to move 0 spaces as long as it is not already adjacent to an enemy figure and still disappear. (Hasbro FAQ) Disappearing vs. Cyberclaw If a Ninja cannot move because of a special power like the Gladiatron’s Cyberclaw (or any other move inhibiting power) can they still use Disappearing Ninja? If they cannot move, and are stuck in melee combat (adjacent to an enemy figure) they cannot use Disappearing Ninja. Remember, they must end their disappearing move not adjacent to an enemy figure. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy The Ninjas of the Northern Wind are a skirmishing squad. Dash in with Disengage/Ghost Walk (Phantom Walk) and get a first strike. They are fast, have a decent attack, and have a useful ability akin to Isamu's; it's just slightly less likely to activate; a 45% chance. Even if their 20-sided die roll fails, they still have a 3 defense, which gives them a decent chance at survival. They also have a "Disciplined" personality, so they are compatible with a Sacred Band based army as a strike force unit. References Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Squad Category:Thora's Vengeance